


L tribute

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lawliet [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble imperfetta dedicata a un momento quotidiano di un grande personaggio: L.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Testo canzone: Green Day - Wild One
Series: Lawliet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660852





	L tribute

****L tribute  
  


L si sfilò le scarpe, rimanendo a piedi nudi e, tenendo la schiena arcuata, piegò le gambe. Appoggiò i piedi sulla sedia di metallo traforato, sentendola gelida sotto i palmi e alzò la testa. I suoi occhi, dalle iridi nere, rifletterono la luce bianca della lampada, mentre i segni neri intorno a questi s’ispessirono.

La sua maglietta bianca ricadeva largo sul suo corpo scheletrico, mentre i pantaloni di tessuto blu gli aderivano alle gambe affusolate. Si portò l’indice di una mano alla bocca, poggiandolo sulle labbra, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava un dolcetto.

Con la sedia girevole roteò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i disordinati capelli mori, che risaltavano in contrasto con la sua pelle pallidissima.


End file.
